The present invention relates to electronic recording and calculating devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronic devices for recording, manipulation and storage of statistical sports data.
Sporting contests require accurate recordation of the events that transpire during the contest. A significant statistical record is often generated in a single athletic contest. Accurate record keeping often requires an experienced skilled individual and a significant effort during the contest. The final outcome of the contest is determined by record keeping or scoring and an evaluation of the contestants performance is accomplished through analysis of the statistical record. Historically a scorekeeper who has considerable knowledge of the contest is utilized to perform the necessary recordation and statistical compilations.
Devices which aid the scorekeeper have also been developed for recording the score of an athletic contest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,214 teaches a portable game scoring apparatus which allows for input of scoring information and provides displays of accumulated scoring information for several different games.
McGeary U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526 teaches a golf calculator which automatically computes scoring results for a golf game based upon information entered during the course of play.
Collard U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,772 teaches a device which computes several aspects of a baseball player's individual performance but does not score a game.